Finding Dani
by icyblast68101
Summary: Danielle Time was just your average 15-year-old homeless half-ghost girl. Oh, and she was a clone of a 17-year-old boy she called her "cousin" too... But that's all about to change. Clockwork has other plans, and he's not about to give up on her yet. So now Dani is just your average magical transfer-student at a castle in London... georgeXdani
1. The Letter

**To all of you that are reading this crossover: Thank you. I know that I haven't been around to write or update anything new for these past months. REASON: My 8 inch tablet shut me down for no apparent reason last year, and now I can't turn it on again, so I can't access my old stories! Also, my 7 inch tablet might have gotten cracked Christmas Eve. When I say cracked, I mean the inside touchscreen layer is **_**demolished to destruction! **_** *everyone glares* IT WASN'T (totally) MY FAULT! Anyway, I got a laptop for Christmas so now I can actually publish stories instead of just writing them down in a journal and reading other peoples' stuff! It's good to be back people. **

**Yes, this is another crossover about Dani coming to Hogwarts. I just don't like the idea of the Golden Trio coming to Amity Park. And Dani does NOT have ice powers. You'll find out eventually… (I'm evil :) Plus, for Dani's last name in human form being Time, I didn't know what else I could have as her last name, since she is kind of living with CW. No, she wasn't adopted by Danny's parents. I just think Danielle Phantom in human form would be a little suspicious.*village throws pitchforks* I'M SORRY! *me running away***

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Dis: I don't own anything except my plot and idea to mix DP and HP. As simple as that.**

**Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**

_**Prologue- **__The Letter_

"Speech"

"_Thoughts"_

Clockwork gazed at the moving pictures in front of him. Sometimes he liked to just watch all the events unfold, waiting for the next scene the play out. It was his own movie theater inside the enormous clock tower. I fact, it was the closest thing to a movie theater in the whole ghost zone. Except these screens were real life; showing the different paths of life that can be taken, not necessarily directing the best way. To the master of time, one of the most interesting things is watching which path is eventually taken; for every moment time a choice is to be made somewhere.

Father Time's eyes creeped over to the right for a glimpse of another screen. By this particular said screen showed none other than present-day Amity Park. In a towering oak tree nearby was simply a girl, no older than 15 years, leaning her back against the rough bark and sitting on a top branch. She wore an ocean blue sweatshirt that matched her baby blue eyes, and some red skinny jeans, red tennis shoes, and a red beanie hat which clashed with her long raven-black hair; currently whipped back in a ponytail. It was unusual that she was one of the two few in the town of Amity who _weren't _sweating. Everyone else in the town was sweltering; for it was late June. Of course, this girl was very special; not a human entirely even. This was Danielle; half-human, half-ghost hybrid. And for a 15 year-old, she wasn't as helpless as you would think; complete with almost all of her cousin's powers, minus the ice and ghostly wail back-up. And at this point of time, Dani was rather bored, for she had done this same thing previously days before. Leaning against a random tree; wondering where to travel next. After all, where does a deserted clone even belong?

Clockwork felt faint tears crawling to the front of his eyes. He knew what it felt like to be lonely. A horrible emotion that he was already accustomed with, having spent centuries as the time master. And this girl, has went through so much as such a young age. _No._ Clockwork was going to change that. He was going to give her a new chance at life.

Quickly rubbing his eyes (professionally, mind you) he tapped the top button of his violet staff, using his pointer finger at this moment. From that a swirling vortex opened up immediately, and without the least bit of hesitation, he stepped into the newly developed light blue portal.

Now, that raven-haired girl I mentioned before named Dani was about to climb into the tree's many leaves in order to transform into her alter-ego, Dani Phantom. From there she would fly off in the sky searching for a new place to rest. She wouldn't (of course) expect the time master, a highly respected ghost, to even consider sparing some time for her, of all people. So you can imagine how surprised she felt when a circle of blue light emitted out of nowhere and revealed the one and only master of time.

"Time out. " He calmly spoke those familiar words and pressed the same button at the top of his staff using once again the same pointer finger of his free hand. Although this time, in his left hand he was gripping a strange medallion on a navy blue leather necklace. It was obviously of foreign contaminant, and its special abilities were even more fascinating. You see, when Clockwork spoke those very wise words he was actually freezing time. And this medallion had the ability to "bring alive" it's wearer as everything else was frozen in time. Clockwork made his way over to Dani, who was currently shielding her eyes from the blinding light of Father Time's teleportation. He carefully slipped the time medallion over her head. When she fluttered her eyes open she gasped at the sight she saw, not believing her own eyes.

"C-Clockwork?!" The girl managed to stutter out. She was clearly at a loss of words.

"Yes, Danielle. Surprised to see me?" He coolly replied back.

"Of course! I knew you were Danny's friend, b-but not mine! Why are you here; to see me?" She nervously asked. _Have I done something wrong?_

"I was wondering if you could do me a favor…"

"M-me? You want me?!" Dani was stuttering again. "Of course, a-anything!"

"Then grab hold of my arm. We must travel back to my clock tower." Clockwork extended his arm for Dani to hold. She obediently gripped the sleeve of the robes he wore, and with that they were off.

"Time in." Clockwork stated, returning free movement to all; time was restored.

Dani hated this feeling of teleportation. She felt like all her insides were splashing around inside of her, and that she might puke them up any second. Worst of all, she had eaten nothing recently and therefore couldn't get anything up her throat. The queasy feeling just wouldn't go away. And she couldn't figure out how the heck Clockwork did this every day, either. Of course, _he _was already used to all of this.

"Whoa." She was amazed at the tower they were now in. There were hundreds of gears and clocks turning in all directions; ticking at their own different pace. Not to mention the _millions _of books lined up against the walls, within massive shelves holding them up. With a keen eye, Dani couldn't help but notice a dented Fenton thermos shifting to the left a little, like whatever was inside was struggling to escape the containment. She thought she heard some faint swearing as well.

"Welcome to my clock tower." She heard Father Time explain. Dani gazed up at the purple cloaked figure floating in front of her. She was one of the few lucky enough to meet the master of time. The one and only Clockwork. Dani still had a very hard time telling herself that she wasn't just dreaming, as she was constantly pinching her lower arm.

"So what do you want from me again?" the nervous girl asked. Frantically, she started blabbering about the only thing she could think of leading to why she was here. "It isn't about that fight with that blond-haired jerk, is it? Because he's the one that started it! And-"

"Calm yourself down, young one. You have a different reason for being here."

"Well, what is it then?"

"This." Clockwork replied, trying his best to appear calm and wise. He held out an envelope for Dani, which she curiously grabbed and investigated. "You may choose whether or not to accept; I will not influence you at all."

On the outside of the letter was Danielle's name, but there was no address written. As she flipped it over, she found a purple stamp which looked like a coat of arms. Inside them were a lion, eagle, badger, and snake surrounding a large letter _H_. It was of foreign design, which Dani found interesting. She hastily ripped open the envelope to pull out a yellow piece of paper. On the letter it read:

_Dear Ms. Danielle Time,_

_I, Minerva Mcgonall, am delighted to invite you to attend Hogwarts, school of witchcraft and wizardry. I am the Transfiguration Professor here, and you may soon be introduced to other professors as well. Included is a list of supplies needed for your fifth year. Since you are a foreign transfer, please meet with me at platform 9 ¾ Kings Cross Station, London on August the third at 2:00 p.m. sharp. The first school day is on September first, at the same location. Arrive by 11:00 a.m. Good luck at Hogwarts. _

_Sincerely, Minerva Mcgonall_

"Wait- WHAT?!" Dani snapped. "What do you mean?"

"I mean I am giving you a new start in life. I can change the events of the past to make you a witch if you desire. You may keep your memories and powers, though."

Dani couldn't believe any of this, but could at the same time. First, she meets the master of time. Next, she's invited to attend a magic school. And now, Clockwork's offering her a chance to be different then Danny! In truth, she never had shown it, but she was always quite jealous of all the attention her now 17-year-old "cousin" received.

"Are you serious? YES!" was all Dani replied before pulling Clockwork into a huge "bear" hug.

Clockwork slightly chuckled at this upfront decision. He noticed Dani pulling out carefully another piece of paper from the envelope.

"Whoa. That's a lot of school supplies." She sighed.

_Fifth year transfers must be equipped with:_

_Uniform:_

_-3 sets of plain work robes_

_-1 pointed black hat_

_-1 black winter cloak (black silver fasten rings)_

_-1 set of dress robes_

_(Note that all clothes should have a name tag on them)_

_Course Books:_

_-The Standard Book of Spells (grades 1-5) _byMiranda Goshawk

_-A History of Magic _byBathilda Bagshot

_-Magical Theory _by Adalbert Waffling

_-A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration_ by Emeric Switch

_-One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi _by Phyllida Spore

_-Magical Drafts and Potions _by Arsenius Jigger

_-Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them _by Newt Scamander

_-The Dark Forces: A guide to Self-Protection _by Quentin Trimble

_Other Equipment:_

_-1 wand_

_-1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)_

_-1 set glass or crystal phials_

_-1 telescope_

_-1 set brass scales_

_Students may also bring a cat, owl, or toad._

_A broomstick for quittich if necessary to your needs._

_The school year begins on September first. Please come to Kings Cross Station at platform 9 and 3 quarters for the Hogwarts Express. Be no later than 11:00 a.m. Thank you and have a great school year_

"Platform 9 and 3 quarters? Is that some kind of joke, or magical wizard thing, Clockwork?" Dani asked.

"Indeed it is a 'magical wizard thing'." The master of time explained to her. "We will worry about that later. For now, pack any belongings you might have and place them in my guest room. Down the hall and to the right. It is the only orange door in my clock tower. I will be back in about-" he quickly checked his watch, "3 hours. Be sure to be here in time, young halfa."

Dani suddenly remembered her green duffel bag which she had accidently left in the oak tree back in Amity Park. It held everything she owned inside of it! She _was _an orphan, after all. Quickly deciding what to do to entertain herself along the way back, Dani bid goodbye to Clockwork for the time being.

"See you in 3 hours, then! And thank you for giving me this opportunity, Clockwork! Also this weird medallion! Goodbye!"

Father Time slowly waved as Danielle Phantom bolted out of his clock tower into the vast sea of ectoplasm, known as the ghost zone. He didn't have much time to meddle with the time stream, but 3 hours was just enough. He had much work to do, and no Observant would stop him from helping this poor girl. Clockwork despised the thought of Dani going through what he once did. In fact, he preferred his afterlife more than his real life. No one else would suffer his awful life. Nevertheless, he had much work to do. Because in truth, Dani reminded Clockwork of himself in the past.

**Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee**

**Yay! 14 notebook pages destroyed with writing, but it was worth it! Here's just a warning: In the next few chapters, it will be mostly DP. But I will put little sections of the wizarding world in for the HP lovers. And in case you missed it, Dani is now 15. So she will be joining the golden trio in their 5****th**** year. Including that nasty pink toad called Umbridge who hates half-bloods. And Dani is technically a half-blood…**

**NOTE: REVIEWS DO IN FACT HELP. THEY ENCORAGE THE AUTHOR TO KEEP WRITING BECAUSE THEIR STORY IS NOT ACTUALLY A FLOP. SO PLEASE REVIEW FOR ME! (the author). AND IF YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT WHAT I WANT- *long, stunned gasp* THEN AT LEAST REVIEW FOR MY JAR OF COOKIES!**


	2. Witch Potion

**Cookies to all reviewers! (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) **

**Okay, enough of my own talking! (These messages in bold at the beginning of each story are pretty boring, right?) On with the story!**

**Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk**

_**Chapter 1- **__Witch Potion_

"Speech"

"_Thoughts"_

"What are we going to do about that Potter boy, Albus?" A woman wearing a grey business suit underneath her forest green robes asked her fellow professor. Albus, the man hunched over the large stack of papers at a desk slowly lifted his head, causing his long white beard to push back his blue robes. Instead of looking to where the voice came from, he stared at the beautiful feathers of the red, orange, and yellow colored phoenix seated at the very edge of the wooden desk. The mythology stared back at the man with pure interest at how he would respond to the question asked.

"I expect his trial will be… amusing. The ministry believes that a teenager using magic in front of muggles is more important than even creating a war plan against Voldemort."

The witch simply shuddered and gulped heavily when the headmaster of the school said the name, "Voldemort". And even that reaction took courage compared to the rest of the Wizarding community. But despite this frightening gesture, Albus Dumbledore acted like this was simply a name that didn't cause an uproar among the whole magical world.

"Minerva," He calmly stated, "Please send a letter addressed to Mr. Potter to help clear up any confusion. Harry must be frantically panicking since your first letter was about expulsion."

"Yes, headmaster."

**Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

**(Clockwork POV)**

This will be difficult. I still can't believe I agreed to make that girl a witch. Now I must meddle with the time stream. Again. Afterwards those pesky observants will come and "scold" me. They still think that they're above me somehow. But I don't really care about them, I promised Danielle I would help her.

I brought my gloved hand up to quickly wave at the halfa before she left, then gently tapped the top button of my staff; just above the clock. There was a slight feeling of nausea, but I had done this so many times I just brushed the feeling off. Other than that uncomfortable feeling, floating in the time stream tunnel-whirlwind was astounding. Everything around me was either blueish green winds, or clocks of unknown origin- all shapes and sizes- ticking in unknown fashions. It was absolutely beautiful, but I wasn't there to admire the scenery.

"Finally…" I muttered under my breath as I slowly approached a hole in the wind tunnel. I leapt down into it quickly, transforming into a small child. Based on my emotions, I either become a kid, a middle-aged man, or a man old enough to be a great-grandfather. At this moment I felt very daring and excited, therefore I changed into a young child. When I feel caring I become and old man, and when I'm knowledgeable I look middle-aged.

As soon as I opened my eyes (I had no time to blink when I was falling), I slowly determined where I was. There were several machines located around the large lab. But what really surprised me was that _Phantom _was inside a large cylinder, hooked up to many of the machines I had seen. The label of the machine read _Daniel clone 0042. "Wow, Vlad is too obsessed with getting Danny as his son…" _I chuckled at my own thoughts. Danny was right; the fruitloop does need a cat companion!

The lab door to my left was slowly creaking open, and I heard Vlad talking to someone on the other side. I quickly reached inside my time core to access invisibility. About two seconds was all I needed- I hadn't used this power for a whole decade- before Vlad hurried inside carrying some overflowing boxes.

"Why can't the postal service be faster in delivery?" He mumbled to himself as he started unpacking the four boxes; revealing many loose machine parts. Taking out what looked like a small capsule container, Vlad walked over to a rather large machine and began typing his passcode of "IwillsomedayownthePackers". The vault door swung open to reveal Danielle Phantom; who was at this moment struggling to escape the metal bars clamped over her wrists, ankles, and waist. Her sweat said that she was one step away from giving up trying.

"Oh, don't worry clone. You will soon forget we ever had this little chat and follow me." Vlad smirked and began to mix ectoplasm and other liquids in a beaker. I knew this was the perfect time to intervene.

"Time out." I let gravity take my finger down onto the button on the top of my time staff. Taking out carefully my own covered beaker, I let invisibility drop and floated over to Vlad's beaker. I let my purple liquid pour into the green liquid and mix to make a blue substance. This purple mixture was my own recipe of witch pure-blood, a few pinches of floo powder, a plasma dragon heartstring, and various other wizarding world ingredients. It would turn Danielle into a half-blood witch; her human side with the magic. Of course the side effects were uncertain, and she may have some _magical_ problems. But I tried my best on the potion, and Dani better not complain.

"Time in." I chuckled as I teleported back into the time stream

Next, I had to sneak her name onto the wizarding name book for future Hogwarts students. And the book and feather quill is not easily gotten. First though, I needed to get past Mcgonall. So where else to start other than her office?

It takes much courage to attempt to break into the majestic castle of Hogwarts. Their security is top-notch, and magical beings can see specters (a kind of ghost). _All the time._ Even when said specter (me) is invisible! It just doesn't make sense, yet it is possible. That is exactly the reason the specters of the school do not attempt to use invisibility. Or any other powers. In fact, they don't even realize that they are able to go _un-intangible!_ Poltergeists, on the other hand, are able to be invisible to even magic beings, with only specters being able to sense where they are. The point is, I may not be able to even enter the castle. And my time powers do not perform properly with all the wards put up around the grounds. Life is challenging even when you've spent centuries guarding it…

Luckily, I'm friends with Nearly-Headless-Nick. "Mascot" of the Gryffindors house team. I bust opened the doors (escaping before Hagrid realized it was me) and flew down the red and gold corridor. Before long (and after becoming an interesting topic to gossip over in the paintings), I ran into Nick.

"Is that- CLOCKWORK! What a pleasant surprise! What did you come for?" He immediately ruffled his white flannel (now ectoplasm) button-down shirt.

"I need a favor."

"What is it then?"

"I need to add a name to the student list."

That's when he sent his eyebrows flying to Neptune and gaped at me like I had turned back into a human. "WHAT?!"

"I know, but I already promised…"

"Clockwork, you can't just _change_ the student list! It's impossible!"

"It is possible. And I'm going to be the first one to do it." I left him on a determined note and flew through the halls undetected by Peeves or Filch. I've been in these parts many times. Finally I made it to Mcgonall's classroom. Which was thankfully empty. There was a note on the door, though.

The note read, "I won't be back until about 5:30. If you need me, I'll be either in headmaster Dumbledore's office, or the Ministry of Magic. Owl me if necessary. –Minerva Mcgonall". He had hours left before she even got back. So the time master phased through the door and looked through her _private _drawers.

At last, there the book was; in the top left drawer. A quill was writing down student information furiously _without_ anyone controlling it. It was literally dipping itself in ink and writing down actual words. It was defying the laws of gravity. Which was also what ghosts did every day, so magic wasn't such a big deal as it usually is to muggles. Or, _dead_ muggles with understanding of magic.

Snatching the quill after it finished writing "Hannah Abbot. 8420 Piketon Rd. East London," I quickly scribbled down "Danielle Time. 7542 Amity Park, Illinois. United States of America," in the best handwriting I could copy. The plan was simple. 7542 Amity Park is actually in the park, near the fountain in the center of the park. So all Dani had to do was go to the fountain every once in a while to collect any mail. And I would create a mailbox that is only accessible to my ecto-signature. Perfect.

As soon as I set down the quill, it jumped back up again and started on the name "Ronald Weasley." And that was when I jumped into my newly-opened portal and arrived in the time stream.

I remembered that the young hybrid still needed school books, robes, a wand, and more. _Great_. That means that I need to make some gallons. Checking my watch I saw there was only a half hour until the three hours were up. _I guess that will give me enough time to make about a pound._ Then I proceeded to head to the guest room once I arrived at my clock tower. We both- me and Dani- had much work to do yet…

**Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii**

**Fine. It was a short chapter. I get it. *zombies crawl out of burning farmhouse with pitchforks* I GET IT! **_***I'm really hungry. Let's have some cookies! Chocolate chip, please!***_**Isn't it funny how you work so hard on a chapter, then you wonder how 8 pages of writing went to 2 word document pages filled? And then only some additional writing extras you added bump up the number of word pages to 4? Because that's just what happened. WOW. I HAVE BLOWN MY OWN MIND.**

**PLEASE REVIEW! I HAVE THE COOKIES! (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) **


	3. Meet the Fentons

**I'm back! And I'm ready to type. Mostly because I need something to calm my nerves. I've been forced into a stupid science fair, and it's taking up all of my time.**_** Every year. **_**Other than working on this story, I've been practicing drawing anime. I used to love art, but then over the years I lost some inspiration for artwork. So I'm trying to take it up again. And I'm doing terrible on the eyes. I admit it. But I'm working on it! **

**Anyway, this chapter is about Dani grabbing her stuff and meeting the Fentons. And she even shows some signs of CW's work! But a certain someone blocks her path in the park… You'll find out. I couldn't resist putting him in. Just keep reading to find out. **** And just a reminder: CW's time amount is done, but now I'm writing about what Dani is doing in the three hours. So Dani still has three hours. That might make sense to some of you readers, and might confuse others. But I'm confusing either way, so deal with it.**

**COOKIES! COOKIES! COOKIES! (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) I'm running out of cookies. Off to the store!**

**Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

**Dis: IF I WERE BUTCH HARTMAN I WOULDN'T BE WRITING FANFICTION. IF I WERE J.K. ROWLING I WOULDN'T BE WRITING FANFICTION. IF I WERE RICH I WOULD HIRE BOTH OF THEM TO CONTINUE THEIR WORK EVEN MORE NO MATTER HOW MUCH THE PUBLIC PROTESTS.**

**Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm**

**Chapter 2- **Meet the Fentons (Dani POV)

"Speech"

"_Thoughts"_

I was just a blur as I zoomed through the ghost zone. Since I just came from Clocky's clock tower I still have a few miles until I reach the Fenton ghost portal_. "Now, which way? East, I think…"_

The nervousness and anxiety was slowly building up inside of me. I have no idea what to do if one of Danny's enemies spot me. Hardly anyone knows I even exist; ghosts might mistake me for Danny and decide to attack. _"I just hope that won't happen."_ I thought. Anyway, the Fenton ghost portal is straight ahead. _"Nothing's going to stop me now"_ I heard a familiar beeping and red light coming from the Fenton lab before I could even come inside.

"Ghost ahead. Eight feet forward." The ghost-tracking invention repeated from Mr. Fenton's hands. I quickly ducked the ghost-proof glowing net and raced inside the green swirl. Invisibly sneaking past both Fenton parents, I flew up the stairs just in time to catch Danny yelling his signature battle cry and changing into Phantom; hero of the city.

"You really need to work on keeping _that_ a secret." I chuckled before becoming visible. The look on his face was priceless before he realized that it was just me.

"Hey, Dani. How's it been for you? I haven't seen you for two months!"

"Great. What about you?" I replied.

"It's been- wait." Danny hesitated for a moment. Then his hero problem kicked in. "What's the trouble this time? Its Vlad again, isn't it?

"Don't worry." I reassured him, "I'm just passing through. I needed to use your parents' portal- that's all."

I watched my "cousin" switch back to his human form before sneaking in an alley to do the same. I ran all the way to the park; I had to pick up my duffel bag from the oak tree still. Gazing up at the various branches from the very bottom, I spotted a patch of neon green- my bag. Quickly glancing around to check if anyone else was watching, I hurled myself up the tree using some help from my ectoplasm suction cups I recently created for my hands and feet. Eventually I reached the top branch and grabbed my duffel bag, then slid down the tree trunk like it was a smooth flagpole. _"Piece of cake." _I thought.

"Well, that was impressive." That voice I recognized faintly- I could hardly remember the last time I heard that voice. Turning around, I saw a muscular blond-haired teenage boy leaning against a park bench. He looked around Danny's age. Strange…

"Uh… Do I know you?" I questioned the jock.

"The names Baxter… Dash Baxter." The boy commented, trying to sound like a cool Sherlock Holmes. I tried my best not to rudely burst out laughing. _"Is he seriously flirting with me?"_ I wondered.

"Okay… My name's Danielle. But you can just call me Dani with an 'I'." Just then there was a sudden jolt in my chest- like lightning- that was spreading inside of me. It was so unexpected that I clutched my chest with my arms folded and slightly hunched over in agony.

"Whoa! Are you okay?" Dash asked me.

_Great. Just great. Someone just _has_ to be here right now; watching me become sickly. What is this? Shingles? Why does the universe hate me so much? My best guess is that clockwork is giving me magic. But this is tortured pain!_

"I have to go now. I might be back in a few months. _Maybe._ See ya!" I yelled back while sprinting towards the _Fentonworks_ neon green sign and grasping my duffel bag. Still clutching my chest with one arm, I dragged my feet up the walkway to knock on the door. A woman with short red hair wearing a blue hazmat suit swung open the door.

"Hi Mrs. Fenton," I strained to catch my breath, "Can I see Danny please?" And with those last words, I fell over into darkness.

**Hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh**

My tired eyes slowly fluttered open to see a caramel-colored ceiling. I turned my head to see Danny sitting at my bedside, with a thankful expression on his face. On my left was Mrs. Fenton, holding a wet towel to my forehead. Glancing around, I saw many different _NASA_ space posters and some scattered Humpty Dumpty CDs on the desk next to the bed. _"I must be in Danny's room!"_

"Finally, you're awake!" My 'cousin' playfully exclaimed. "I thought I would have to dump some ice water on your head!"

"What happened?" I moaned.

"Well," Mrs. Fenton continued, "when you fainted I called Danny over, and he said you were a friend from school. So we brought you into his room, and you were out for about an hour and a half."

"Wait- then…" I glanced at the clock, "I only have one hour left!"

"Dani, what do you mean?" he asked.

"I know this is gonna sound crazy, but Mrs. Fenton? May I use your ghost portal, please?"

"WHAT?!" she shrieked. But I wasn't asking. I was demanding.

I leapt out of bed, raced down the hall; and approached the metal lab door. Miraculously, it opened before me without any passcode to anything! All I did was step in front of it! It almost seemed… magic.

I hopped down the stairs and passed a very confused Jack Fenton along the way. Checking my watch, I had only 50 minutes now. _"I have to hurry even faster than before if I want to make it to the clock tower on time…" _I panicked inside my head.

"Danielle!" Danny and his mom were yelling after me.

"See you in a few months, 'cuz'…" With that, I leapt into the swirling green portal and sped off west after "going ghost".

**Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu**

**What do you think so far?! Please review! Cookies to all reviewers; free of charge! **

**Who do you think I should add in Dani's trip through the GZ? **


	4. Unfair Laws

**YAY! My birthday is on Sunday! So I'm typing up this chapter to help celebrate! Today during school I commented on my b-day as much as possible in order to annoy people. And it defiantly worked. Now a bunch of peers are avoiding me and giving me looks. Did I really freak them out that much with the words "MY BIRTHDAYS IN TWO DAYS,"? Or maybe it was when I ran through the halls after the bell shouting "SUGAR RUSH!" Maybe. But I don't really care that much. The past is the past, right? Or is it gonna just haunt me like Scrooge? _ Anyway, I read some of the reviews and I'm answering some of your questions:**

**-YES Dani can still access her ghost half. She is now a Half-blood (½ witch, ½ ghost) she technically gave up her human half for the witch half which is also a form of human with magic.**

**-YES Dash was flirting with Dani. I just couldn't resist putting that in here! XD**

**-MAYBE I'll have Dani help the twins with their pranks. (Thanks for the idea!) (FRED: how did you do that? DANI: do what? GEORGE: you just dodged our bat-bogey hex! FRED: it was almost as if it went **_**through**_** you!)**

**But enough talking about my life. Let's continue with what we're really here for! Cookies! (::) (::) (::) NO, CARL! I MEANT THE D*** STORY! Sorry, ma'am…**

**P.S. Cujo is the ghost dog from the episode about meeting Valerie.**

**P.S. Esperanto is just the first letter moved to the last letter. EX: ****W****hat= Hat****w Tttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt**

**Dis: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING. ALL COPYRIGHTS GO TO THEIR RESPECTABLE AUTHORS! Peace out, chumps! I have no work to do on those books/shows!**

**Yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy**

**Chapter 3- **Unfair Laws (Cujo POV)

"Speech".

"_Thoughts"._

I am almost certain he's near. Phantom's scent is very strong here; through that green swirling portal. I want to hide behind that purple rock and surprise him.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Two minutes~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Who is this black-haired girl? And how can she become ghost-like so quickly? Now the girl is dressed like master Phantom; she must be up to no good! Phillip (squeaky toy) is squeaking that maybe she knows where my _real_ master is! I will threaten her to tell me where he is…

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Dani POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

I know what I did was stupid. I almost blew my secret to _ghost hunters_. Currently, I'm flying away in phantom mode; trying to get away from the BOO-merang. Suddenly a large movement behind me caught my attention.

"AHHH!" I screamed as if my lungs were on fire. There was a massive (dog?) growling at me only a few feet away, with saliva dripping from the corners of its open mouth; it held the BOO-merang in its fangs. Those two blood-red eyes glared at me with a mix of hatred and confusion. _"Strange for a dog…"_

"Hell. W-where did y-you come from?" I stammered as sweetly as I could manage. Then the dog started sniffing me. And licking me. The warm, pink-green tongue pressed against my neck; I felt disgusted yet comfortable, until I accidently brushed against all the dog drool that smeared onto my cropped top. But the next thing I knew, there was a small, friendly ghost puppy staring up at me with the largest "bambi" eyes I had ever seen in my life. It was awfully challenging to_ not_ feel sympathy for this strange but cute creature.

I bent down to carefully lift the dog tag attached to the red collar around the pup's neck. There was only one word scratched, and the writing looked very similar to Danny's.

"Cujo- is that your name?" The puppy nodded happily; that must have been his name.

"Nice to meet you, Cujo. But I really have to go. I have-" I let a small blue ring form around the lower half of my right arm and glanced at my grey watch, "ONLY 40 MINUTES LEFT!" I raced the clock for time only a few seconds before I slammed into something white. Cujo started whimpering behind me.

"HEY!" I called back, regaining my balance in the ectoplasm.

"Well, well…" I watched a white ghost wearing a white business suit and a fedora creep closer to me. His voice seemed like it came from a murder mystery. "I guess I've found that punk's look-a-like. I was very much hoping for_ him_. But you'll do for now…"

"W-who are you?"

"My name is Walker. Ghost zone executioner, jailor, executioner, judge, and above all, executioner." He held a smug expression on his face that practically _screamed_ trouble.

"You said executioner three times."

"That's my favorite part…" Walker grinned evilly as he gestured his jail guards to lock me up in his van. That expression reminded me of the Grinch from _How the Grinch Stole Christmas_ by Dr. Seuss.

I put up a good fight against the restraints and weapons, but it wasn't enough. The ghost-proof cuffs they forced on my hands limited my powers, and no matter how many ectoblasts I threw at the white officers, I was still shoved into the back of the prison van like they wanted. There was a blue figure approaching me before I blacked out.

**Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu**

There were some hushed voices I didn't recognize coming from the corner of the small room. I slowly cracked open one eye to take a peek. The first thing I noticed was a large hairy (wolf?) wearing very torn clothes and a huge grey collar. He was talking fluently to a small green dog; something in Esperanto about how a jail operated. Cujo was speaking the same language in the conversation as well.

Next, there was a teenage girl with blue flaming hair beside me holding a wet cloth to my forehead. The rock star was practicing her purple guitar, with her other hand and knee supporting it. I heard a soft song escape her lips, but the only words I could memorize were _"Ember, you will remember. You will remember my name."_ she jerked her head up after playing a wrong note accidently. Fast enough to see my spying, too.

"You're awake!" She gestured the two canines to the corner floor we were in.

"Who are you?" I asked the girl and wolf. I already knew Cujo.

"Well, I'm Ember and this big fur lump is Wulf." She chuckled as she mentioned Wulf; whom had started scowling at her. It was clear to see that they were good friends.

"My name's Danielle, but you can call me Dani with an 'I'. That little dude is Cujo." I pointed towards the wagging tail behind Ember's guitar. "Also, where are we?"

"You can never tell where we are, but I do know we're all heading to the jail-house. Again." Ember sighed. "Looks like another breakout's coming…"

"HATW?! EW IDN'TD OD NYTHINGA RONGW!" I yelled at Wulf in Esperanto.

"Alkerw akesm ish wno vlesr nda endoss easonr." Wulf replied to me. Both Ember and himself were flabbergasted. Cujo wasn't paying attention.

"You speak Esperanto?!"

"Tucker might have taught me some things." I was blushing furiously, but both friends nodded since they had already encountered the techno-geek before.

"Anyway," I continued, "Walker doesn't give you a trial of anything? He just puts you in the slammer? No comment?"

"Yep/Esy" Three voices quickly murmured before the doors swung open to reveal the warden himself, complete with guards at each side and large guns in each set of arms.

"Officers 2a and 4b, escort the blue girl, werewolf, and dog into jail cells 7, 9, and 10. The girl punk will come with me." Walker shoved a chain collar around my neck and dragged me out of the van away from my new friends. Try as I might, I was helpless with the handcuffs on and couldn't free myself from that tyrant's grip.

"What are you doing?! I didn't do anything wrong!"

"Foolish girl! You have broken some of the most important laws of the ghost zone!"

"What do you mean?!"

"Rule #4 states that all ghosts must register that they have died once they arrive in the ghost zone for the first time." Walker smirked casually, knowing there were no records of me whatsoever. "And rule #286 states that doing _anything_ related to that punk IS FORBIDDEN! That includes looking like him!"

"So you're saying it's _my_ fault for not knowing to register?! That _I'm_ responsible for being related to my cousin?!" I was_ BEYOND_ furious. I wanted to punch Walker in the face, kick him in the gut, throw him some handcuffs, and stuff him into an _ACTIVE VOLCANO_!

"This is _precisely_ all your fault! And do you want to know what I do to the biggest rule-breakers?" He asked with a gleam in his eye. I feverishly shook my head "no". He continued, "Well, you're about to find out."

He swung the door open to tie me onto the top of a metal table. I saw Walker's hand gripping a kitchen knife that was dripping ectoplasm onto the floor; I began to struggle like mad. E even tried biting through the ropes, but it was also ghost- proof. I was immediately shocked.

"Once I'm done," Walker was slowly sharpening his knife's blade, "you'll be recognized as an outlaw anywhere…" He walked closer, leaned over, lifted the green-coated knife, and…

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

**Ggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggg**

**I know, I hated writing this part too. I'm guessing you readers haven't seen a lot of Dani torture stories, huh? And I'm leaving a cliff hanger. I really am evil…*starts **_**wicked witch of the west**_** cackle***

**Sorry, buyt right now I'm watching the **_**Wizard of Oz**_** while trying to finish up this chapter. Now I have the song "**_**we're off to see the wizard!"**_** stuck in my head. This is my own version:**

**We're off the see the wizard,**

**The wonderful wizard of Dumbledore.**

**He's headmaster here, right now there's no fear**

'**Cause we're off to see the wizard!**


	5. Make a Run for it!

**I'm back! And not dead! Amazing, right? XD Anyhow, sorry for the long wait everybody. I couldn't stop reading Harry Potter fanfictions *again*. And I got caught up in annoying schoolwork, so yeah. (Damn it, you math teacher! Get it right! Not everyone wants to listen to you lecture on things that we have already learned years ago! Nobody cares! We just want you to shut up and let us read!)**

**Sorry to all you HP fans! I think I've gone **_**way**_** to slow on this story and need to speed it up. Remember that the Hogwarts letter said that Dani would have to meet up with Mcgonall since she was a foreign new student? Well, that part's coming up soon! **

**P.S. Ember likes to call Danny dipstick, so I thought she could call Dani babypop. *crowd laughs* DON'T JUDGE ME!**

**P.S. Esperanto is just the first letter rearranged on the end of the word. EX: ****W****hat= Hat****w**

**Dis: If I owned the Harry Potter books, then my name would be J.K. Rowling. Also I would be poor because I would probably screw-up the books. And Butch Hartman is a guy. I am not a dude. I am a dudette. Because I am in fact *shocker* a girl! So no, I am not J.K. Rowling or Butch Hartman.**

_**Chapter 4- **__Make a Run for It! __**(Ember's POV)**_

Back in the slammer. Just great. And what was it this time? Me and Wulf apparently "took hostage of young child and tortured". Seriously, all we did was pull some pranks on that brat Youngblood and his stupid parrot. Okay, I admit, maybe we maybe went a little far by tying him up and sending his a one- way ticket to embarrassment in the human realm. But I didn't anticipate his awful parrot tattle- tailing us to the police I rally Nate that clue out I really hate the pile of talking of talking bones…

There's something very fishy going on here. First, we get sent to jail, then we meet this girt who looks like the dipstick, and Walker takes her away from us! I really hope that babypop will be okay. I've heard that Walker only takes you separately when you've done something really bad. The victims wouldn't say anything else other than that.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Wulf, Cujo! We need to save babypop!" I harshly yelled through the prison bars to across the hall. I saw four ears perk up as if on instinct. I lifted my boot and kick-flipped the door down. The dipstick taught me a few fighting skills; not that I'll ever admit it. I watched Wulf bash down the bars for him and Cujo. Then the guards came to crash our party; like they always do. All three of us started running *floating, really* towards the end of the hall and flung open the door. Of course, these stupid guards chased us through the prisoner halls, the lunchroom, the dormitory for Walker's guards, and finally through the office of Walker himself. When we got there, it was much too late though. I have to admit, I have never seen anything more horrific in my life…

Babypop was unconscious, there was no doubt about it. On her frail arms were deep cut wounds covered in green ectoplasm and red *HUMAN* blood. The cuts from Walker's knife spelt out the words, "GZ outlaw" on her right arm from shoulder to wrist. On her left arm was "blood traitor". There was ripped holes spread randomly on Dani's costume pant legs showing her knees, ankle, and some thigh. I _really_ didn't want to know what dumb rules she had broken, but I guessed they were pretty bad.

The rage on Walker's face when he saw us was terrifying. Those blood red eyes showed his hatred of rule-breakers, anger that we escaped, surprise of maybe Dani's Christmas-colored blood, and also threatening. Walker pursed his lips first, then pulled them into a combination of a smirk, evil widespread grin, and anger. That famous look was a warning… that something awful was about to happen to you.

Walker gritting his teeth and threw down Dani's ripped selves he had been holding to raise his bloody knife. Something told me to get out of this situation- FAST. So I swept my fist across my magic guitar strings and knocked the guards out. Unfortunately, I got some gunpowder and sharp cuts before I quickly scooped up the remote from inside the first guard's pocket and released Wulf, Cujo, Dani, and me from our restraints. They came clattering down onto the lab concrete floors once detached from our necks, wrists, legs, etc. Wulf opened a human realm portal with his bare claws, and Cujo dragged Dani's leg into it. All four of us were out of there before Walker's knife could get its revenge. We still had some scratches, cuts, and bruises, but not nearly as bad as Dani's.

I was flabbergasted as I looked around the other side of the portal. This was where we ended up. Right in the middle of Casper High's cafeteria- which was also exactly where dipstick (Phantom) and my ex- boyfriend (Skulker) were fighting. The stunned looks on their faces were priceless, though! And all I had to do was walk right through their battle with my head held high.

"Ember?! What exactly are you doing?!" Dipstick asked.

"Huh," I huffed, "I was wondering the same thing." And then the rest of my gang came tumbling out of the ghost portal just as it closed permanently shut.

"Riendf! Hatw houlds ew od bouta het irlg?" Wulf frantically panted. Dani was- as you guessed it- still unconscious and covered in Christmas- colored blood. You could hardly recognize her as a person anymore, but maybe as a thing.

"What's with that creepy alien thing?" Skulker suddenly asked.

"Wulf! What are you doing here? And Cujo? You're with them too?!" Phantom exclaimed.

Just then, something unbelievable happened. A ring of light, like a million blue stars had come together, separated Dani's torso and expanded across her body. However, I didn't take much notice in anything other than her hair. Mostly because I couldn't spot anything through the rough outer layer around her. Anyway, her hair went from pure white as freshly fallen snow to a midnight raven black as those blue rings expanded across her head. And her soaked black-and-white hazmat suit changed to a soaked hoodie and skinny jeans.

"Well, we'll be going now…" I gritted through my teeth, "Another Portal, Wulf!"

When we jumped through the next swirling green circle Wulf created with his claws, I was hoping for maybe a marketplace. Maybe a street road- somewhere where we could escape from easily. Instead, we ended up right where I was not anticipating- since fate just _loves_ beating me up all the time. Except this time fate helped me. Because we landed in a hospital waiting area. But I wasn't complaining to fate again…

I noticed that the room was a kinda empty, white, boring shell. Over the check-in desk in the left corner, there was a sign that read, "St. Mongos Hospital for Magical Injuries." **(As for the hospital name, I couldn't remember the full title. Look it up yourself.)** The woman at the desk muttered something under her breath and flicked a stick. I was about to laugh, but then I saw a stack of papers flutter about the waiting room in a circular motion and land on another paper stack that was halfway across the room.

"Whoa." I gaped at the scene. I almost forgot everything that had happened that day until I was rudely interrupted by a crude voice.

"Can I help you...?" She asked in a false attempt to act nice. It was clear that she hated her job. But that wasn't the thing I was amazed at. I was amazed that she didn't freak out at the sight of a ghost.

"Umm… will you help us with this girl? She's extremely injured." I ushered Dani up to the front desk. When she asked for her name, I stiffened up. But I quickly sputtered out "Time! Danielle Time!" remembering the first encounter with the spunky girl I had met earlier that day.

"I don't see a 'Danielle Time' on the waiting list. Do you have an appointment?"

"No, ma'am. We're a walk-in, actually. Dani's got some major cuts…"

"It will take about 45 minutes for an empty bed to come up, please sit and make yourself comfortable." She gestured to the couch. I was getting impatient.

"BUT THIS IS AN EMERGENCY!"

"Fine," she huffed, "about 5 minutes minimum." Wulf, Cujo, Dani, and I plopped down on the white couch with Dani's head resting on my lap. She looked peaceful, and… _human_. That's when I noticed how different she looked. I wiped off some grime from her delicate face and saw skin. And black bangs. And the hood of a blue sweatshirt. And _no_ famous ghost glow.

Dani was stirring. "Em-ber?" she sweetly asked. "Yes?" I softly replied. "Where are we?"

I paused. "Umm… a hospital. You blacked out at Walker's prison."

She started sweating bullets. "What happened? He didn't cut you, did he?"

Cujo spoke up now, "On, utb eh idd utc ouy!"

"Huh?"

I slowly pulled back the sleeve of her blue sweatshirt. And there was the scars. "OH!" she cried. "It's still bleeding!" The wound wasn't just an easy ointment-and-bandage fix. In fact, it didn't even look like a wrap-up-in-cloth treatment! It was the kind of use-stitches-with-fancy-equipment fix. And if we had to wait much longer, then her cuts would never heal!

As if on cue, some doctors rushed in with white robes and some sticks pointed outwards. They all shouted _"Wingardiam leveosa" _and Dani was lifted into the air through a nearby door labeled, "Magical Unknown Injuries".

I heard a silver engraved key fall from Dani's jean's pocket onto the hard, concrete floor with a "CLINK!" I carefully picked it up and examined it. There were the words, _"Gringotts Bank- Danielle Time,"_ surrounded by metal plant vines; half of them looked strong and healthy, while the other half looked dead and swollen. "_Huh. Well, that's weird. But of course, everything about this mess is strange." _I thought.

_**UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU (see if you recognize anyone at the hospital!) UUUUUUUUUUUU**_

About 45 minutes later, all three of us were allowed to go to see Dani. Good. Because I was getting tired watching people walk in and out of the waiting room. I had seen many humans. There was a man with red hair and freckles, a woman with short, brown hair, and a rather ugly pink cardigan, one with brilliant blue flowing robes, a long white beard, and twinkles in his eyes, and lastly, two twin boys each with red hair, freckles, and bags full of oddly-shaped candy and instruments. The latter caused some screams, too.

Anyway, I followed the nurse in robes through many corridors until we got to Dani's room. There was also an odd couple named "Longbottom" who were oddly amused at the sight of the ceiling. As I passed them, they both reached out to try to touch me; thank goodness for intangibility… We finally arrived at the foot of Dani's bed. She was sitting up against the head of the bed with her frail body covered in her now _clean_ clothes and white robes.

"Hi guys!"

"How are you feeling?" I asked in sympathy.

"Not as bad as those two…" she gestured towards the Longbottom couple, who were currently picking at each other's pillows.

"Yeah."

"You don't have to feel bad for me, ya know…" she reassured me. "I just got some new scars, that's all. And all they told me was that it was some strange magic in these cuts, and they couldn't heal it completely. But that's okay. I'm not afraid of a little magic…"

"Do you know what this key means?" I got strait to the point, not bearing to look at the scars any longer.

She stared at the unfamiliar object in my hand with curiosity. She said she had never seen it before. But Dani did point out that she couldn't remember anything after she got to the hospital bed at first because of "those freaky sticks", and how she might have missed something. And she told me about a special necklace they were interested in.

"Before you say anything, _yes_, I do know Clockwork; master of time. And _yes_, this is in fact a time thingy."

"Whoa. Can I see?"

"Sure." Dani passed the medallion to me.

There was as engraving on the side that said "Time does not show everything- remember that." _Huh. Interesting…_ I turned to show it to Wulf, and as soon as his claw touched the surface, everything went dark.

_**LineBreakThat' ' ' 'sNotWorking.**_

**Where do you think they're all end up at? Review your answer! And once I update next, press that little blue button to go to the next chapter! **


	6. Don't call me Danielle

**Once upon a time a girl was sulking on the couch and watching boring TV commercials and thought, "Why don't I make this time useful and write another chapter?" So that is the history of how this chapter started. The End.**

**In case you're wondering, Dani is the only one of the four who knows about magic, so she has already guessed that the nurses and doctors are witches and wizards. But Ember, Wulf, and Cujo still have no idea that magic exists. That's why I'm "letting them go" for now. I hope you're not that disappointed, but I need to have the main focus be Dani. So… yeah.**

**Also, the time medallion is not the one from "The Ultimate Enemy". It's special, and it can *control time*. I know, it's a little rash. But no need to worry! Dani won't know about that little feature until another time… *hahaha*. And about the ghost grapefruit thing… I don't know. Dani wouldn't say "Sweet Merlin!" so, I wanted her to be unique. **

…_**..line…..break…line…..break…**_

**Chapter 5-** Don't call me Danielle (Dani POV)

_ "The lights! The lights! The horrible, terrible lights!" _I thought. _"It's burning my eyes out! Help!" _Okay. So maybe I was overreacting. But I mean, that was bright light! I had just opened my eyes with a huge headache pounding on my forehead skull. And suddenly someone shoved a stick in my face with its tip all lite up, and I was blinded.

"Ghost grapefruit! What_ is_ that?!" I exclaimed, shielding my eyes. The light moved away, and I blinked my blue eyes. That's when I saw a stick, apparently called a wand, and I recognized it from the St. Mongo's place. "Oh. Sorry."

"Who are you?" I glanced at a red-haired boy with a long nose and freckles staring at me. I leaned back on the bed I found I was sitting on, and noticed my white robe was gone. I was still in my normal blue sweatshirt and red hug-hip skinny jeans. _Thank God. _My sleeves were rolled up, though, revealing my scars that spelled out, "GZ outlaw" and "Blood Traitor".

On the left of the teenage boy was a woman with curly red hair and a worried expression on her face; two twins who were paying no attention to me, eagerly chatting about something called "Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes"; and a girl with long, red hair who was reading a novel. On the right was a boy with black unruly tangled hair and brilliant green eyes covered by glasses; a girl with brown bushy hair and curiosity. Hovering in the back were two men; one with shoulder-length wavy black hair and stubble with large circles under his eyes, the other with sandy- colored tamed hair and "Hitler" mustache. All of these people were wearing robes and held wands. _Must be some more wizards and witches._

"My name is Dani. One question: What happened?"

"Well, we found you sprawled outside on our lawn unconscious, so we took you in."

"That must've been embarrassing…" I softly mumbled.

"What were you doing out there? Or are you just a Death Eater in disguise?" The black-haired boy snarled.

"Oh," I sarcastically replied, "Maybe trying to escape a psycho maniac who's trying to kill me for doing nothing? Maybe being trapped in a hospital called St. Mongo's?" I rolled my eyes at all the concerned expressions. "I _really_ hate Walker's rules…"

"Umm… what are death eaters?" I was about to pound my head on the bed board for asking such a stupid question. I'm supposed to be a freak'in _witch_ for heaven's sake! I saw the red-headed boy start to speak up when suddenly the brown bushy haired girl slapped her hand on top of his mouth.

She spoke sternly, "before we can answer any of your questions, you have to answer ours first. You _are_ the one who just showed up recently." That girl was starting to annoy me like a cheese platter in front of a lactose-intolerant person stranded on a desert island in the middle of nowhere!

"Fine."

"Okay," the red-haired woman gently asked, "do you know what a muggle is?" She whispered to the smaller girl beside her "If she knows, then she's magical. If she doesn't, well, she's a muggle."

Fortunately, Clockwork must have slipped some information inside my head earlier. I blurted out immediately, "A non-magical being. Unable to see anything magical or supernatural, like dementors, or house-elves." I pondered a confusion on my face; I had no idea what I just said. Yet, I _did_…"

"Well, that's a relief. I thought we had let a muggle into the house by accident." The black-haired man sighed in relief with a playful expression on his face.

"Next question: what are the three general wizarding schools in Britain?"

"Hogwarts, Durmstrang, and Beaxbotton." I calmly replied. I figured if I let my mouth do the talking, I could easily answer these silly questions.

"Correct! So you are a witch!" I nodded absent-mindedly.

"Anyway, Dani dear, will you come into the kitchen to talk?"

"Umm… sure."

I followed the woman out of the bedroom into the hallway and down the stairs. Strangely, the paintings hung were _literally moving on their own._ But I wasn't going to comment. I had to convince them that I was a _real_ witch. But I couldn't help myself from jumping down the stairs at the sound of a screeching bat's voice, screaming "TRAITORS! MUDBLOODS! UNKNOWNS!" Someone patted me on the shoulder and reassured me, "She always does that. I hate that portrait my mum stuck to the wall. I've tried _everything_, but _nothing _will work to remove her."

I spun on my heel and peered up at the tired black-haired man with the stubble. He was chuckling like mad, as if this kind of thing happened nearly _every day_. How rude to some people! Of course, I wasn't some people. I barked a raspy laugh without even thinking. That was a mistake.

"What? Is there something wrong with my laugh?" I felt my cheeks slowly heating up with fury. Everyone else other than the man I was laughing with had stopped in their tracks when they heard me, like they had never heard a laugh before. I never liked my laugh, but it wasn't _that_ bad…

"No it's not that… what did Mrs. Black call you? An _unknown_?" The black-haired boy questioned me. I honestly didn't know what to say to that, but I quickly replied, "Well, what do you think? That I wanted her to insult me?"

"No, she insults everybody, but…" the sandy-color haired man silently shushed the younger one to spare my feelings. It wasn't very convincing, though. He clearly wanted to investigate the subject topic even more. I get the vibes that he is a shy and polite person. _But maybe it was just an act!_ Either way, I wasn't going to fall for it.

As we reached the kitchen, a small bony creature appeared in front of us. In a word: disturbing. The big eyes, the long floppy ears, the feeble limbs, and the _lack of clothing. _I couldn't bear to look at it until it brought out a tray of pastries from behind its back.

"Master Black," It sneered, "I have brought some treacle tarts for your blood traitor and mudblood friends."

"Kreacher, we already went over this millions of times before. You may not call them 'blood traitors and mudbloods'! And bring us the tarts on the table. Thanks." Mr. Black sighed. All ten of us followed the elf into the large kitchen. There were already some people chatting around the room who quickly took notice; me being the oddball of the group.

First, there was a woman with short bubblegum pink neon hair who was eagerly talking with an old man. He had a long, white beard that reached the floor and blue billowing robes. His deep blue eyes were hidden behind spectacles, but they still twinkled with knowledge in the sunlight. Lastly, the third man was writing a letter in the small peak of light he allowed himself to have; he clearly didn't like the lights. His pale skin was hidden beneath black robes and black (greasy?) shoulder-length hair. He observed me very carefully, like he knew _who_ I really was, _what_ I really was, and _exactly_ what I was doing. It creepy me out severely.

"Hello." I politely said as innocently as I could. The old man and young woman looked interested and excited, but the shadow of a man did not.

"Wotcher! Call me Tonks, and this here is Dumbledore. Over there is Severus; who are you?" Her grin was as big as a cantaloupe._ Literally_, her mouth expanded over the sides of her face! "Umm… I'm Dani. Dani Time."

"Wonderful, dear. How nice of you to visit! I hope you're looking forward to Hogwarts this year!" the old man chuckled. The ten I had already met were gaping at him, opening and closing their mouths, just waiting for the flies to come.

"Yes, I am. Thank you sir." I quickly replied. I could feel my lips quaking upwards into a triumphant smirk as I checked behind my back. "It was so convenient for you to accept me as a foreign new exchange student this year."

"You are quite welcome, Ms. Time."

Then the red-haired teenage boy spoke, "What? Why didn't you tell us you were coming to Hogwarts?"

"Because you never asked. Duh!" I playfully replied, shutting up as soon as I saw the stern glare on the frizzy-brown haired girl's face.

"So… what are your names?" I tried to quickly change the subject as soon as possible. "You know mine, yet I have no clue to yours'."

"Well," one of the twins finally encountered us, "My name is Fred Weasley."

"And my name is George Weasley!" the other followed in his brother's footsteps. And yet somehow, my conscious was telling me that they were pretending to be each other as a prank. Well, two can play at this game…

"Oh, I'm sorry. I wasn't listening. George, can you please repeat your names _slowly_ this time?" I expressed the word "slowly".

"I'm George!" Both of them immediately responded at the same time. They looked at each other, surprised.

"The real George is the one who introduced themselves first, so they obviously were the one who was paying attention. The real Fred must be the one who was ignoring me mostly until his brother spoke up, therefore they weren't listening until I mentioned their brother's name. So this is George," I pointed to the twin on the right, "and this is Fred." I gestured to the twin on my left. They were left dumbfounded. "You two were trying to trick me, weren't you?"

Before they could reply, the brown-haired girl answered, "My name is Hermione Granger. This is my friend Ron Weasley," she gestured to the red-haired boy, "and Harry Potter." She pointed to the black-haired boy wearing glasses. "This is Mrs. Weasley and Ginny Weasley." She waved her hand towards the two red-haired women across the room. Someone coughed rather on purpose and she began again, "These two of course are Sirius Black and Remus Lupin." I nodded.

"So what year are you entering, Ms. Danielle, I presume?" Severus Snape coldly interrogated me.

"Fifth year, for your information." I rudely said. "And don't call me_ Danielle..._" I could feel more fury coming on, but I decided to hold in by stuffing my face with a treacle tart. That was _delicious _by the way…

"Likewise" the boy named Harry must have sensed that the argument between me and Snape was going to get ugly, because he pulled the conversation towards school. And almost no one wants to talk about school unless they _need_ to.

"So, what's Hogwarts like?" I asked abruptly.

"You'll just have to wait and see for yourself. Because even the most detailed explanation wouldn't suffice for everything that you would discover by actually seeing the place." I didn't particularly care who responded, I just wanted to know how Hogwarts was so special. Because I was going to be living there for a year, so I might as well take the explanation. Then Snape interrupted again.

"What is your blood type?" He rudely asked me. Well, I knew that I was half-ghost, and my human half was now filled with magic. I quickly decided on half-blood. It makes sense after all, because my ghost half probably didn't count as magic to the magical community. And if I said I was pure-blood, then they would get suspicious because "the Time family" isn't well-known. And I wasn't born to muggles, I was born in a stupid lab and created by my worst archenemy! So I answered "Half-blood".

"What spells do you know? Will you be caught up?" Ginny softly asked.

"I know how to test her!" One of the twins (Fred) exclaimed. Suddenly, there was a light speeding towards me. Not having any wand in hand, without thinking first I went intangible and invisible on instinct. I silently cursed as I flickered back into view.

"How do you know that? It's above even N.E.W.T. level!" Hermione gaped. I couldn't answer to that question, so I just kept quiet. Unfortunately, it didn't last for long. "You didn't even need your wand for that! The only one I've seen do that trick is Mad-Eye Moody!"

"I honestly don't know what I did." I technically didn't lie about not knowing the "Invisibility Spell", I just did it my way.

"Stop being so modest, young one. I'm sure it was a matter forgetting and then having remembrance." Dumbledore stated.

I wasn't surprised, though. I knew that this kind of adventure would eventually happen. Being half-ghost doesn't mean you can control what you do in a life-or-death situation. And it didn't matter what that spell was, it just mattered that it didn't hit me.

"Well, that was a waste of a good Bat-Bogey hex!" Sirius roared with laughter. At least he wasn't rolling on the floor, though… I spoke too soon.

"Hey, Dani?" Harry evilly asked.

"Yeah?"

"Have you ever played quittich before?"

_**YMCAYMCAYMCAYMCAYMCAYMCAYMCAYMCAYMCAYMCAYMCAYMCAYMCAYMCAYMCAYMCAYMCAYMCAYMCAYMCA**_

**Does everyone understand that the potion that is in Dani's body has also given her the side effects of accidently using spells, hexes, jinxes, and curses? And that she has no control whatsoever of these side effects? I hope that cleared things up a little. Next chapter: QUITTICH. **

**Also, have any of you gotten the vibe of ronXdani? Because I'm counting on your reviews to decide if the pairing should be ronXdani, nevilleXdani, harryXdani, fredXdani, or georgeXdani. So please review! **

**Did you know that this is my longest chapter so far in this story? Because I was just starting this chapter, and suddenly I looked at the word count and I was past the number of the prologue! So yeah, I don't know exactly what happened. I'm proud to say that this story has 14 favorites so far, and 16 followers! But anyway, I. HAVE. COOKIES. So, if you want any cyber cookies, then please review!**

ogHo


	7. What's going on with me!

**I can't believe I've waited this long to update again! **_**Stupid school projects. **_**Anyway, I hope you're all excited for quittich! "Finally, the quittich chapter!" Well, don't just sit there reading the bold! Focus your eyes towards the actual story! What are you waiting for?! GO!**

**The votes are in! And the pairing is:**

**georgeXdani**

**In the Harry Potter series, I always thought that Fred got more credit for stuff than George. So I'm glad that you reviewers chose George. And I'm glad you didn't chose (for the most part) Harry. Personally, I hate the harryXdani pairing; it just seems wrong. So read on and see how I put it into action! (But it won't be over the top; this story isn't going to be filled with too much romance.)**

**DIS: I OWN THIS STUFF IN MY MIND, NOT MY LIFE.**

_**Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu**_

**Chapter 6- **What's going on with me? (Dani POV)

"_Hey, Dani?" Harry evilly asked._

"_Yeah?"_

"_Have you ever played quittich before?"_

"No?" I didn't want to seem dumb; even if I had no idea what the heck _was_ quittich?

"BLOODY HELL! Are you mental?!" Ron suddenly exasperated.

"Well," Fred suspiciously said his penny for thoughts, "You're about to find out…"

Everyone in the room it seemed pushed me out of the room and into a cleared room of the house. Even Snape! Though I fumbled out on the floor on my back and a small creature started prodding at my lower-legs. "Ouch! Stop it you ruffian!" I measly warned it.

"I see you've met one of the garden gnomes. Pesky things… How'd they get inside?" George muttered. He lowered his hand towards me. "Umm… Thank you." It took all of my willpower to stop from blushing. I think I failed, because as he helped my upright, I saw Mrs. Weasley glare. I quickly shut up. (For just a moment.) However, Sirius was smirking and shrugging his shoulders. He was _so_ going down!

We headed towards the others in the hallway. "Is this really enough space?" But suddenly, Remus muttered a spell under his breath and that single room expanded greatly; now there was a football field of space it seemed, including the ceiling.

"Now, where are the bludgers? The quaffle? The snitch? The brooms?" Ginny piped up. "Surely you have some Sirius, right?"

"Uhh…" He croaked. "What did you say?"

"Oh, never mind. I'll just get them." Remus grumbled. "Accio!" Some brooms, some balls (red and yellow), and two clubs glided into the room. "I also have a clean snitch that we can use." He opened his trunk (where'd that come from?) and pulled out a pair of white gloves. Then he grabbed a small golden ball with wings with them. Was _that_ the snitch?

"What do we do now?" I curiously asked. The room fell into silence until Hermione interrupted the quiet. "You don't know?"

"I'm not really from around here.

Sirius handed me a broom and instructed me how to use it. It had a label on the side that read "Nimbus 2000". What kind of model was that? "Okay Dani, you just drop the broom on the ground and recite, 'up'. If the broom shoots into your hand, you most likely have the talent; like Harry over here. But if it doesn't still don't lose hope, 'kay?"

I grabbed the broomstick and placed it on the floor. "Up." I whispered. The broom squirmed by an inch, I suppose. It was debating whether it could trust me. _Great._

"Try it again. Just louder, maybe."

"Up!" The broom seemed to be the extra-stubborn kind. I sweared silently, and I sternly spoke clearly and loud this next time.

"UP!" This time, the broom had no choice but to follow my command. It jumped up really close to my opened hand, but still didn't touch it; it wavered. I just lowered my hand and quickly snatched it up.

"Good! Next, try sitting on the handle and push off the ground with your feet." Harry encouraged me. I swung my left leg over the stick and sat down on it like I was riding horseback. Confidently but nervously I slightly pushed off the ground. I expected to move upwards some centimeters. That's not what happened.

"AHH!" I desperately cried. I was trying my best to steer, but I was currently clinging for my life onto the handle near the celling. The others were only ants from this high in the air. I thought I was going to crash into the wall; I was panicking too much to steer the broom. The issue wasn't the speed, the issue was that it was hard to steer at its average speed. I heard someone call out, "Tilt it slightly to the left!"

I carefully pushed the top a little to the left and magically it turned with the movement. I was gaining its trust; it obeyed me! Now I was forming a circle in the air. The wind picked up; I could feel the fresh breezes slapping my face, and it felt like the best thing in the world. I pushed the handle down, and speed downwards. I pulled up when I was only a few feet from the ground. Soon enough, I leaned my chest towards the handle more, and I was speeding all over the place like a torpedo. There were other brooms flying behind me, though. So I pulled my back up and floated down towards the ground. My long raven hair was either sticking straight up or blown back by the wind. I didn't care though.

"That was amazing!" I abruptly exclaimed. The other brooms carrying Sirius, Ginny, the twins, Ron, and Harry can to a stop and they hopped off. I did the same, though I felt faintly dizzy.

"You're a natural Dani!" Tonks eagerly shook with excitement. "You're bound to get on your house team with those skills!"

George added, "I just hope that she's in Gryffindor. I would _hate_ to have to compete with those skills!"

I could feel my cheeks getting warm. I furiously blushed. "Hey Dani, why are your cheeks green?" Harry questioned me. Everyone stared at me, which just made me blush even more. I supposed my cheeks were green because my ectoplasm literally climbed into my face. Tonks guessed, "Are you a metamorphgus too?!"

"Umm… Not that I know of…" I had no idea what that was, but I guessed it meant changing colors; that's what Tonks was doing constantly. Her hair changed from bubblegum pink to a blueberry shade. "Well, at least try then. You never know!"

I stood still and concentrated on anything other than green. I did not need my ectoplasm turning my skin green even more. My eyes were closed but I could still tell nothing was happening. Suddenly something leaned on my arm and someone screamed. I fluttered open my eyes. Tonks was leaning, and everyone else was staring.

I looked down at my shoulder. The color green was spreading. "What happened?"

"When I leaned on your shoulder, it started turning green." Tonks explained. "But now when I took myself off, it stopped spreading! It's fading too!" It was true. But for a different reason. I cursed at my ectoplasm; it was probably attracted to her magic, so it went closer and closer to the edge of my skin.

"Just forget about it."

They all shut up, but I realized none of them were moving. Even their eyes were like glass marbles; I screamed in terror. When I touched my broomstick, my arm just went through it. And I wasn't even intangible!

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" I shrieked. Someone tapped me on the shoulder. I spun around on my heel and held my breath. I let it out just as soon as I held it. "C-Clockwork?! What are you doing here?!"

"I see you've met the Order of Phoenix." He warmly stated.

"The Order of what?" I interrogated him. "What's that?"

"The Order of Phoenix is all around you. They are a secret group wizards and witches who fight death eaters while the Ministry of Magic passes them over. It is very dangerous."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because I need you to keep an eye on them. Pick up the clues; you're with them. Figure out what you're up against. And most importantly… help Harry." Clockwork warned her.

"Harry? Why is he so important?"

"Harry Potter is destined to defeat the powerful Voldemort. You must help him, and find out more about the horcrux in his forehead. It is very unstable; it must be either protected or destroyed. And the only way to keep him alive is to protect it."

"Wait- so Harry has to die to defeat the horcrux? I thought he had to defeat this Voldemort dude."

He chuckled, "A horcrux is a part of someone's soul. Voldemort has challenged my dear friend Death one too many times; he has split his soul six times, not including his soul piece in his body."

"What the f*** is this?!" Dani blurted out before she could stop herself. Immediately she clapped her hand on top of her mouth.

"Language does not concern the master of time. Do not act ashamed; it makes you seem weak." Clockwork wisely reassured her.

"Clockwork, I don't understand any of this magical stuff! This is too confusing! One minute I have no idea how to do any spells, the next minute I'm performing some kind of magic spell against my will!"

"Yes, that is one of the effects of the potion I served your younger self. You see, the pure magical blood was taken from a very intelligent witch named Narissa Malfoy. Though since she is death eater, you may want to stay away from blood samples. You will be able to perform any spells that she is able to perform."

"That's a lot to take in."

"We must part ways, but remember to keep track of young Harry Potter. We will meet again soon."

With that, Clockwork floated into a time portal and everything was restored to movement. I blinked, and suddenly Ginny spoke up. "Don't you think it's getting dark? And Harry has that trial tomorrow; we should all get some sleep."

"I agree. Now why don't all you kids go upstairs and get some sleep?" Mrs. Weasley ushered me, Ginny, Harry, Hermione, Ron, and the twins upstairs. The boys had two rooms, and the girls: one. I was led by Ginny and Hermione into a dark blue room with two beds, a dresser, some random boxes, and some extra folded sheets in the corner. "This is the room you'll be sharing with us."

Hermione took some sheets and laid them out on the wood floor big enough for a small body. "You'll have to use this as a bed since neither of us can use magic outside of Hogwarts yet. I'm only in fifth year, Ginny's only in fourth year, and you're bound to have the trace on you since you're my age."

"It's okay. I'll manage." The two warmly smiled at me in sympathy. Ginny threw some of her extra night clothes at me since I didn't have any in my bag; I had never thought of it whilst I was sleeping in the streets. "Thanks."

I closed the bedroom door and lifted my sweatshirt off of my top and laid in down to the side of my "bed". I winced as the cloth swept over my scars. The other two must have seen this act, because they asked about it.

"What are those scars about?" Hermione suspiciously asked.

"It's not really important…" I trailed off and glanced at Ginny asking for help. She didn't seem to get the message, though. I had to do it myself.

"Something happened... I don't want to talk about it." I whispered, yet stared at them. "I'm going to bed." I finished getting into Ginny's night gown and climbed under the covers of the "bed". We were in silence for the rest of the time before I nodded to sleep.

_**YOLOYOLOYOLOYOLOYOLOYOLOYOLOYOLOYOLOYOLOYOLOYOLOYOLOYOLOYOLOYOLOYOLOYOLOYOLOYOLOYOLOYOLOYOLO**_

**Well, how'd you like that chapter? Good? Bad? Review? Yes.**

**That was a lot of explaining, huh? A lot of dialogue, some georgeXdani… I'm going to type the next chapter. Bye!**


	8. This is too Confusing!

**I LOVE SNOW! School was canceled for two days because of all the ice. Literally, my dog was chewing on an icicle when she came inside the house! But I'm not complaining; I'm just happy. So hello, all of you readers who are either:**

**As fortunate as me to have off school**

**Very unlucky and have school (which you may or may not be avoiding)**

**Finished with school and reading fanfictions to relax from any possible work**

**Whoever you are, I hope that you enjoy this celebration chapter. So, KEEP CALM AND READ ON!**

**Chapter 7- **This is just too confusing! _(Dani's POV)_

I slowly opened my heavy eyes; it felt like I was lifting a pile of bricks. But as soon as I blinked I immediately shut them. Unfortunately something forced my eyelids upwards. The bright light blinded me again.

"HEY! What's the deal?!"

I pulled the single finger away from my eye; it was too close and I thought it would poke my eye out. Suddenly someone grabbed me from behind. I had almost no idea what was going on; I had closed my eyes again from the blaring light. I opened my eyes just before I was dropped to the floor.

"Well, the sweet princess has awoken!" George was standing over me, pretending he was some duke in a castle. "Let it be written! What is thy first proclamation, milady?"

I chuckled slightly. What kind of duke wears an undershirt and pajama bottoms with bare feet? I decided to play along; I wanted to see what he would think of for his next action. "I decree that thy not awake thee from thy slumber so early." I proclaimed in an attempt-to-sound-British voice. George lifted his eyebrows but did not intervene with the act; he replied as a fake duke again

"Does thy lady with to join us for breakfast downstairs?"

"Yes, thank you Sir Weasley." I innocently replied.

"Does thy lady wish to get dressed for the day first?"

I furiously blushed and George was smirking. I looked down. There, in all its laciness, was the green night gown. It was way too short for my comfort, and it blew in the breeze easily. I felt my cheeks getting hotter even more.

"OUT! OUT I SAY!" I shouted at the top of my lungs as George fled the scene. I quickly slammed the door shut and turned on my super-hearing. There was some thumping, so I decided to check it out. "Going ghost." I whispered my old catch phrase unconsciously. The blue and white rings split around my middle and replaced the horrid nightgown with my hazmat jumpsuit. I breathed a sigh of relief and intangibly went through the floor and into the kitchen, where George thumped down the stairs. He looked tired, yet he also held an expression on his face that read, 'I'm up to something, and it's so big you're going to explode." I faintly remembered myself once looking like that, but I brushed it off. And listened.

"Dani should be heading down any minute now." Ginny spun around in her seat and gaped at her older brother with a dreading expression.

"Please don't tell me _you_ woke her up."

"Yeah. Like I said, she should be down any minute now."

"Oh no." Gin's lip trembled. "You saw it."

"Yes," George held a faint blush of his own, "I did." The whole table looked interested in their conversation now. I flew back to the bedroom to get changed before Ginny decided to come up. I didn't need any more drama right now. Or another headache.

_**GEORGE'S POV**_

"Idiot." I mumbled. I was mentally banging myself in the head as I walked slowly down the stairs. I couldn't believe I had just barged into the girls' room with a damn thought! Of course, that's the way of me and Fred. We don't think; we just do. So I wasn't thinking when I barged on Dani, I wasn't thinking the right thing when I saw Dani wearing Ginny's nightgown (it was more like, 'isn't that the nightgown that Ginny bought by mistake when she said that it wasn't suitable? Actually, Dani looks kinda cute in it…'), and I _certainly_ wasn't thinking when I started acting like some robin hood to her. And the way that she yelled at me, I don't think she will be very happy with me for some time… *sigh*

Okay, I admit that I sort of like Dani. As in, 'LIKE LIKE'! From the moment I noticed her when she spoke up that first day; I was talking with Fred about the business from Harry's money (hint, hint) so I didn't see her when mum brought her in the house. Every time since then I get this fluttery feeling in my stomach when I look at her. But even when I tried to ignore the feeling, I couldn't help myself; it just made me want her even more. Sometimes I find myself wishing someone will just lock her and me in a broom closet and lock the door with a spell stronger than _Alohomora_! Crazy, right?

I don't know how anyone will handle this. Mum will freak and complain that I'm too young (I'm seventh year people!). My brothers, Harry, and Lee Jordan will congratulate me, probably for snagging a girl who didn't need payment. Fred will just gape that something is different between me and him. Ginny will squeal. Hermione and Dad will lecture me on how to date properly without breaking up. Sirius will collect all his bets; he must have at least two by now. Remus, Snape, and Moody will tend to stay away from messing in our relationship. With Dumbledore and Tonks, you can never guess what he will do next. And Dani… I don't know. I hope that she likes me back. I _need_ her to like me back. Otherwise I won't be able to handle life- ever.

And suddenly, with a million thoughts and questions zooming inside my mind, I was in the kitchen. I sat down after transfiguring a spoon to a red cushion on my chair. Not knowing what to do in the awkward silence, I dumbly mentioned, "Dani should be heading down any minute now." That got Ginny to spin around in her chair and gape at me with a trembling lip.

"Please don't tell me you woke her up."

"Yeah," I gulped, "Like I said, she should be down any minute now."

"Oh no." Ginny stared at me with frightful eyes, "you saw it." Fred, Harry, and Sirius immediately wiped around in their own chairs and stared at us. That also got the attention of everyone else. _Great._

"Yes, I did." I looked away, shameful that I had to repeat it in front of my little sister and the rest of our family. I felt my cheeks growing warm. I silently prayed that no one had noticed. Clearly, they did.

"Brother, what did you see?" Fred was wearing a grin so big that I was only slightly worried about the enlarging spell I knew he had used. "It's nothing to be embarrassed about, right?"

Just then the girl I was blushing about jumped down the stairs slowly. She picked up the pace as mum whisked the bacon down towards Ginny and me. Dani slid to the opposite side of Ginny and hastily grabbed a strip of crisp bacon. When she saw me on Ginny's other side, she tilted her head towards the other side of the table. Her raven bangs hid her eyes, and I looked away. My only thought was, "Wow, she looks beautiful." Immediately I excused myself from the table, then regretted doing it because that would only make everyone else more curious.

"Stupid. Stupid. Stupid." I was in the hallway, muttering under my breath and aiming my wand to my chest. I was planning on stupefying myself so I would have any explanation on leaving abruptly. But just as I was about perform the defensive hex, I heard footsteps behind me. I turned around and saw pretty little Dani.

"Look," I started, "about earlier…" She made her hand look like a crab's claw snapping closed. She waved it in front of my face, and I shut up.

"Just… can we forget about it?" she asked nervously. I was stunned, she used to be this fun and confident person! What happened?

"Umm… sure. Yeah, let's just pretend it never happened…" I was intently staring at my shoes. But my mind was screaming, "NOO! DON'T LEAVE ME!" Dani strangely smiled and replied in a refreshing voice, "All I'm asking is that we don't know each other much yet; we should probably become better friends before we do anything like that again." She looked like the cheeriest person in the world. Must be a mood thing only girls have…

"Let's start over." I offered, "My name is George Weasley."

She laughed, "Hi. I'm Danielle Time."

"Wait- I thought your name was Dani?!"

"It is- just don't call me my full name unless you want a boot in the face." She was in fact wearing combat boots. I gulped then just chuckled.

"So…" I pondered out of the blue, "How 'bout some quittich?"

She flashed a beautiful smile, "Sure. Let's go."

_**DANI'S POV**_

I decided I liked George. I like him as a friend. I don't need a crush with someone like him, though. (Not yet, at least!) That's why I grabbed his arm and bolted down towards the kitchen again. I was still hungry, in case you've forgotten. So when everyone turned our way when we burst open the door, I ignored them. When they snickered at my alarming reach for the bacon plate, I ignored them. When I took the whole plate of bacon out to the quittich field upstairs, I ignored Sirius's shouts. (NOT THE BACON! DON'T TAKE THE BACON! NOOO!) And when I didn't hear George coming up while I got the brooms and snitch ready, I turned on my super-hearing. This time I heard George say something along the lines of, "I don't understand girls. I just don't."

I laughed until I couldn't breathe.

**I guess I've been in a romance funk lately. (Friends keep talking about a guy who they think is cute except I don't see it!) Anyway, when I say Dani has super-hearing I'm talking about her ghost specialties. **

**I'm sorry I haven't been updating as often; I sprained my knuckles. (hot jolts of pain whenever I try to move fingers) Anyway, I have to wait about two more days for them to be normal, I think. So right now I took the bandage wrap off and started typing. (it feels good…) So yeah, the words kinda flowed. Anyway, my fingers still hurt if I bend them back too much, so I still have to be careful and slower. (so annoying; I've had to type up projects and reports all week and I've been spending hours punching one letter at a time!) (in case you're wondering, I sprained my knuckles by stupidly attempting to dance. Then my cat messed up my footing. Then I was confused while shutting the door on my cat. TRANSLATION: I slammed door on knuckles, bending them back until I heard a small crack. Fortunately, I'm a strong person, so there was no screaming; just a howl of pain.)**

**PLEASE REVIEW! (Or at least wish my hand well!) I'M GETTING LONLEY! :( **

_**Here's something that popped into my head just now:**_

**How to annoy Snape:**

_-give him shampoo at Christmas or another holiday_

_-talk back EX: "I'm not late, I'm just a few minutes after early!"_

_-ask him if he has a social life other than being a fake death-eater_

_-call him a "greasy git" in his earshot and then snigger at it_

_-make a Valentine's Day card. Sign it "Love, the Gayest Dumbledore you will ever know". Give it to Snape, making sure he doesn't see you._

_-call him "snivillis"_

_-ask why he appears evil even though he's with the order_

_-give him the half-blood prince potions book after you scribble odd comments and black out important words_

_-ask what he thinks of Sirius. Record the conversation secretly. Give it to Sirius. (warning: may annoy Sirius as well)_

_-make a list of "why Snape will forever be a virgin". Give it to him._

_-enlist him in a muggle anger management class_

_-tell him you heard that Bellatrix escaped Azkaban and is going to kill him_

_-dump Neville's latest potion on Snape's head_

_-evil laugh randomly; mutter the words "marauders" every time he passes you_

_-say you taught him everything he knows_

_-tell him you're going out. Ask if he wants a souvenir happy meal._


End file.
